Lush Life
|artist = Zara Larsson |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |pictos = 131 |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZbVBa3lmoz/ |perf = Céline BaronFile:Celine on blow your mind.jpg |nogm = 2 |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = BlowYourMind |lc = Light Blue}}"Lush Life" by Zara Larsson is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with purple hair gathered in a chignon with a magenta braid that falls on her right shoulder. She wears a pair of magenta pendants, a black necklace, a fuchsia jacket with a light blue and pink collar over an orange top, a pair of black tight pants with several ripped holes on the legs and a pair of orange short boots with black heels. Her outline is orange and thick. From the beginning to the end of the second chorus, the coach s color scheme is in black and white except for her glove and her outline, which is pink and thick; from the bridge onward, it switches to her regular colors. Background The background mostly resembles the music video; it starts white from the beginning of the song till the last second chorus, then it turns black for the rest of the routine. During the routine, numerous colorful lines, patterns, and brush strokes appear in the background and with the coach's movements and the song beats. Some of them will change their color, which is noticeable in the bridge and the last chorus. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: Lower your right arm while leaning back. Gold Move 2: Shake your hands while lowering your arms. lush gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Lush gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game lush gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Lush gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Zara Larsson in the series. *The word "night" is spelled as "nite" in the lyrics. *Two pictograms are in style. **This makes the second routine in to have -styled pictograms, after A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version). *In the teaser, a few HUD changes can be seen: **The score bars are a bit wider and more rounded. **The colors on the score bars have gradients. **The pictogram beat is now a purple line that pulses along with the beat, rather than being a white block. ***The new pictogram bar is also used in the preview. *On the album coach and coach selection image, the coach’s hair is entirely magenta instead of purple with a magenta braid. *On the menu icon, the coach has an orange outline instead of a pink one. *The coach appeared in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files Lush cover generic.png|''Lush Life'' lush cover albumcoach.png| album coach lush banner bkg.png| menu banner lush cover albumbkg.png| album background lush cover 1024.png| cover Lush_BC.jpg| cover lush ava.png|Avatar on lush pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms lush jd2016 picto 1.png| -styled pictogram 1 lush jd2016 picto 2.png| -styled pictogram 2 Gameplay Others 5a400052417055.599ef7b44ecf1.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_BlowYourMind.jpg|Concept art 2 BlowYourMindJD18.jpg|Thumbnail on Just Dance YouTube channel BlowYourMindPicError.png|Pictogram error in the preview duajd.jpg|Dua Lipa wearing clothes the coach has https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiup44YVdr0 Videos Official Music Videos Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Official Music Video) Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Alternate Version) Teaser Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Lush Life - Just Dance 2019 Lush Life - Just Dance Now Extractions Lush Life - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Lush Life pt-br:Lush Life